


his girl, too

by fleury



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleury/pseuds/fleury
Summary: “You—you’re gay, oh my god,” she stutters out, gripping the doorframe like it’s a lifeline. “Cody what thefuck.”
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	his girl, too

**Author's Note:**

> every single time i write a new cody/noel fic i fall deeper in love w this pairing and it’s so overwhelming. god

Cody’s stuck in his own head at that point, pressed to a cold tile wall with fleeting hands grabbing at his hips. 

His dick’s surrounded by a warm wetness, Noel’s giving him head. The hand curled around the base of his dick twists and it punches a small sound out from deep inside his chest, but for the most part he keeps himself quiet. It’s not easy, not with the show Noel’s putting on, but he can still keep himself steady.

Cody shuts his eyes and lets out a slow breath, feeling the wall thump against his spine to the tune of whatever indie song is playing on the speakers outside the bathroom. He can hear people chattering, but it’s nowhere near clear enough that he can listen in, not with Noel on his knees.

He curves a hand over the back of his neck, petting at the short hairs beneath his fingers. There’s no extra pressure, he’s not sure if it would be welcomed, but he’s perfectly content to soak in Noel’s heat how he’s getting it.

It’s so easy to get lost like this. To forget he’s stuck in a shithole of a town, forget classes start in a week, forget where he is. It’s perfect, a little dreamy. He can just revel in the tightness inside his stomach, lean into the nails scratching at the trembling divots of his stomach, just _feel, feel, feel_.

And then, “Cody, _what the hell!_ ” It’s a shrill voice, shattering every inch of the cloudiness in his head.

He recognizes it—quickly, too fucking quickly, and his eyes snap open, Noel pulls off of him with an obscene _pop_.

“Wait, Rachel—“ He quickly tugs himself back into his boxers and Noel stumbles to his feet, looking completely fucked out. Cody tries not to stare at the mess of hair on his head, or just how swollen his lips look. 

“You—you’re gay, oh my god,” she stutters out, gripping the doorframe like it’s a lifeline. “Cody what the _fuck_.”

He feels his forehead pucker and Noel steps forward, trying to calm her down. “Look, we’ve both had a lot to drink, it isn’t—wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Then what was it? Or was I imagining my boyfriend getting head, huh? From a _guy_?” Rachel spits out, looking unconvinced from head-to-toe. She’s practically fuming, and Cody gets it, but. He still can’t pull anything out, like he’s lost his ability to speak.

Noel’s tongue darts out and he passes a wary glance over at Cody, looking like he’s about to say something again.

“Rachel, you’re making a scene,” Cody cautions, and it only sets her off further, because she’s pulling her phone out of her pocket and aggressively typing something into it.

“Fuck you. You fucking f—“ She lingers on the word, but ends up biting it back to storm away, and Cody can still hear her yelling over the beat of the music.

Noel looks at him, a little guilty, and Cody feels his chest tighten. He doesn’t feel as bad as he should. He should regret this, he should promise himself that he’ll never do it again, make sure he can never fuck up this bad anymore. But his mask is already off, there’s no point in putting it back on. 

“Go talk to her,” Noel says, his voice going soft. Cody has to strain to hear it over the music filtering in through the crack in the door. 

“Shit,” he cards a hand through his hair. “Shit, yeah, okay.” And he rushes off.

The next time he sees Noel is in his backyard, but he doesn’t see him as much as he hears him come in, the wooden door to the back lawn clicking shut quietly enough.

The sprinkler is on, but it’s far enough that Cody can just barely feel the mist on his face, carried over by the dull breeze. It’s something to take the edge off against the humidity lingering in the air.

He’s sitting at the edge of his porch, swinging his legs around just to listen to the aglets on his shoelaces click together when footsteps slowly make their way over. He chooses to ignore them.

The moon isn’t full, there’s no special gathering of stars to fawn over, but he’ll take what he can get, indulging in the sounds of the lamp hanging from the roof buzz as a moth bumps into it. 

He barely notices when Noel shuffles in next to him, sitting down close enough that Cody can feel the warmth radiating off of him. 

Neither of them speaks, not for a while. Nobody but the crickets have the gall to say anything, supplying the companionable silence with incessant chirping. It’s just a quiet night, and any onlookers would assume they’re carefree teenagers, lost in their own little world. Cody wishes that was the case, because he knows just how much easier that would be.

Finally, “What did Rachel say?” Noel asks, and Cody picks his gaze up to stare at the inky black sky. 

“We, uh, broke up,” he tells him slowly, keeping his voice carefully levelled out. He was bummed about it, yeah, but it was never anything to cry over. And Cody’s not going to cry now, but he doesn’t wanna seem like a heartless asshole either.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Noel hisses. “It’s my fault. I wanted to--“ 

“It’s not your fault,” he interjects, turning so he can look at Noel, if only for a split second before flitting his eyes towards the sprinkler. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for that. I wasn’t—I didn’t wanna be with her. Or, you know. Girls. I just didn’t know how to tell her.”

Noel sighs, it sounds heavy, weak around the edges. Cody hopes it means he’s relaxed, even if it’s only a little. “What did you say, then?”

He sucks in a breath, waiting for a beat before actually responding. It feels like something that should be a sensitive topic, but Cody really can’t get himself into that mindset. 

“That I just. Couldn’t handle a relationship right now.” He’s not sure if there’s any truth to that statement, if he’d meant to say he couldn’t handle a relationship with Rachel specifically, but he never got around to voicing that.

“Oh.”

“She’s not mad at you, or at least I don’t think,” he continues, crossing and uncrossing his ankles. “It’s complicated.”

“Does she know you’re gay?” Noel sounds hesitant, his voice wavering. Cody tries not to find it endearing, tries to keep himself pulled together enough.

“I mean,” he makes an expansive gesture with one hand, “what’ddya think?” 

“Right,” he says. Waits. “I get it if you, uh, hate me. Or whatever. But staying friends would be cool.”

Cody laughs, probably a tad more bitter than he’d prefer. “Noel, you make me _happy_ , I’m not gonna let that go.” 

He smiles down at his feet, biting his lip. “Huh,” he says, sounding surprised. “Safe to say I didn’t see that coming.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He shifts in a little closer, until he can rest his head on Cody’s shoulder. “Cool, that’s—cool.” 

“So how come you’re out this late?” Cody asks, relishing in the soft touch of hair against his jaw. 

“Guilt,” Noel answers simply. “Had to make sure you weren’t trying to burn down a house or something.”

Cody chuckles, and weaves an arm around Noel’s shoulders, pressing into him. “And you just assumed I was back here? What if my parents saw you?”

“I know where you go to be emo, we’ve been friends for _years_.” He slides a hand onto his thigh, and Cody can feel the heat from his fingertips through the fabric of his sweatpants. Noel’s just _warm_ , someone pleasant to be right next to. It feels good, having him here. Cody feels content. He feels good.

“I wanna kiss you,” he ends up blurting, and Noel looks up at him with an unreadable expression. But it melts into something satisfied, his features going soft, and Cody’s entire world lights up.

“I wanna kiss you, too,” he says, tipping his chin up. His words touch his mouth, hot and sweet. Cody can practically taste them. 

He swallows the last of his worries and inches closer, until their lips just barely brush, slotted together perfectly, and Noel dips forward to seal them together. 

Time becomes a figment of his imagination while they’re sitting there, on a warm night in August, pressed in close, _together_ , hands skimming along skin and arousal simmering beneath his nerves. Cody’s kissed Noel before, with the dangerous edge of getting caught preceding hurried touches and silent promises of more. But this is wholesome, something sweet that he can hang onto.

It’s perfect is what it is, and Cody goes in for more when they part, kissing until his lips go numb. It’s hypnotizing, like some kind of trance, and when they finally pull away, hazy and a little dizzy, Noel just leans back into his side and presses his smile into his shoulder.

They don’t say anything else, but maybe the silence explains enough.


End file.
